


Dancing Lions, Painted Wings

by traductoradexideas (grxndqueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Anastasia AU, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Traducción, este fic es todo entienden, klance, shallura - Freeform, tenia que traducirlo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxndqueen/pseuds/traductoradexideas
Summary: Años después de que la paz se haya instaurado entre el Imperio Galra y el Reino de Altea, la bruja Haggar regresa por venganza. El joven símbolo de paz, medio-galra, medio-alteano, el Principe Kalor, se encuentra perdido. Su tía, la Princesa Allura, y su guardia personal, Shiro, están desbastados. 10 años más tarde, un huérfano llamado Keith, trata, por su cuenta, de encontrar la clave de su pasado. Todo lo que tiene para ayudarlo es una pequeña figura con un enigmático mensaje, un amable ingeniero, una técnica y su amistoso robot, y un estafador algo petulante, con un pasado misterioso pero extrañamente familiar.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing Lions, Painted Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236387) by [genericfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic). 



> Okay, primero que nada, por si no se dieron cuenta, este fic NO me pertenece. 
> 
> En segunda, hOLY SHIT M O M, no se si entienden lo mucho que amo Anastasia. Esa pelicula es mi infancia entera. Y ps, Klance es mi vida entera... actual. So, cuando leí este fanfic me quede: encantada. Tenia que traducirlo porque, wno, el fandom de Voltron en español no es muy grande y mas gente necesita leer esta historia. ¡Es genial!
> 
> Yo mejor ya me callo. Disfruten y lloren, ah.
> 
> Esta traducción esta aprobada por la autora, btw.

“¿Principe Kalor?” llamó Shiro, arrastrándose por el suelo y buscando bajo las mesas. “Vamos, su alteza. La fiesta es en menos de una hora y su abuelo no dudará en cortarme la cabeza si usted no se encuentra allí.”

Detuvo su mirada sobre un montón de sábanas abultadas. Sospechoso, cogió el borde y tiró. Más almohadas. Shiro suspiró con resignación.

“¿Teniente Shirogane?” sobresaltado, Shiro se volteó hacia la puerta. Alli, imponente, se encontraba una hermosa mujer con largos cabellos blancos y un precioso vestido de gala, con marcas rosadas justo por debajo de los ojos.

“¡Princesa Allura!” Shiro se inclinó de inmediato, “¿Cómo, uh, como podría ayudarla?” hablar se le hacía algo difícil, puesto que seguía en la misma posición de reverencia. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si se le estaba permitido enderezarse o no.

“Estoy buscando a mi sobrino. ¿Se encuentra Kalor por aquí?”

Shiro se mordió el labio. Estaba claro que perder a un príncipe era una ofensa de primer grado. “Oh, bueno, él… está… está jugando.” 

Aun inclinado, Shiro solo pudo escucharla mientras se acercaba, 40% convencido de que sus pasos sonaban como si no le creyera en lo absoluto. “¿Jugando?”

 “Así es” respondió, apegado a su mentira, “Jugando un juego divertido… muy divertido.” Oh, más le valía a ese príncipe estar teniendo toda la diversión DEL MUNDO en ese momento. 

Shiro vio como el dobladillo de su vestido entraba lentamente en su campo de visión. Dudoso, se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía una ceja alzada, pero sonreía de una forma ligeramente socarrona. “Ah, qué lástima. Y yo que venía a darle un obsequio.”

Hubo un jadeo que pareció venir desde una de las paredes. Shiro y Allura se volvieron hacia el sonido. Allura le dedicó una sonrisa antes de avanzar, de la forma más delicada y silenciosa posible, hacia dicha pared. Urgió a Shiro que la siguiera mientras examinaba el muro y buscaba por alguna veta. Shiro obedeció, manteniendo también sus pies silenciosos. Luego, le indicó que hablara. “Oh, uh, ¿un obsequio? No, no, princesa. Temo que al Príncipe Kalor no le gustan los regalos.”

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Allura, trazando con delicadeza los paneles de madera con la punta de los dedos, “Oh, eso sí que es una pena. Supongo que tendré que tirarlo entonces.”

“¡No!” Uno de los paneles se abrió de repente, revelando un corto pasillo con un pequeño de cabellos negros sentado dentro. “¡No puedes ir por ahí tirando las cosas de otras personas! ¡Eso está mal!”

Allura y Shiro se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo, contemplando al niño.  Shiro estaba más que listo para sermonearlo por esconderse en los pasillos de los sirvientes, pero Allura, con vestido de gala incluido, se arrodilló a su lado, sonriendo gentilmente. “Ahora, este no luce como el sobrino que conozco y amo.” Kalor se alejó un poco de ella, negándose a encontrar su mirada, “Vamos, ¿dónde está mi galra favorito?”

“Medio galra,” corrigió el niño. Suspirando, cerró los ojos mientras su piel comenzaba a cambiar frente a ellos. Al final volvió a abrirlos, con unos orbes amarillos presentes en ambos. Tocó su rostro morado de forma ausente, marcas rojas por debajo de los ojos.

“Allí estas,” dijo Allura, tomando su mano para sacarlo del pasillo. “¿Qué haces, cambiando de forma y escondiéndote de esta forma?”

Kalor se encogió de hombros, “Los otros niños se estaban burlando de mí.”

Allura ladeó la cabeza, “¿Qué otros niños?”

Kalor pareció lucir algo inseguro a la par en que susurraba, “¡Los humanos! Yo luzco... luzco diferente a ellos.”

El corazón de Shiro se encogió. Allí estaba él, pensando que Kalor solo trataba de hacer su vida más complicada. Bueno, quizá si seguía haciendo eso… Allura suspiró, volviendo a tomar la mano de Kalor. “Yo también luzco diferente.”

“¡Pero tú eres una princesa!” dijo Kalor, su voz cercana a un gimoteo.

“Y tu eres un príncipe.”

“¡Es diferente!” gritó.

“Kalor,” Dijo Shiro, sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación. Allura le restó importancia, indicándole que estaba bien.

“Ser un galra no tiene por qué avergonzarte, Kalor. Mi hermano… tus padres murieron para…”

“Para instaurar la paz entre los alteanos y los galra, ya lo sé…” dijo Kalor, tristemente.

“Iba a decir, que ellos murieron para salvarte.” Allura le sonrió. “Y si, eres el símbolo de la alianza entre los Galra y Altea, pero más que eso, eres mi familia y eres importante para mí. No necesitas esconderte. Además, no estaremos aquí en la Tierra por más tiempo. Lo prometo.”

Kalor asintió. Luego, parpadeó sorprendido hacia Shiro. “¿Él también vendrá con nosotros a Altea?”

A su vez, Allura miró a Shiro antes de volverse a su sobrino. “¿Te agrada el teniente?”

Kalor lo escaneó con la mirada una vez. “Está bien. Es divertido meterse con él.” Shiro bufó. ¡Lo sabía!

Allura, por su parte, dejó salir una pequeña risa, “Bueno… Shiro irá contigo. Pero temo que yo no estaré acompañándolos.”

Kalor la miró, pasmado. “¿Qué? Pero, ¿a dónde irás?”

“Necesitamos más cristales de Balmera, así que iré allí para dirigir la ceremonia. Pero ni bien termine con eso, me reuniré contigo y con mi padre en Altea, ¿de acuerdo?”

Kalor no pareció muy complacido con esto. Shiro sabía que ambos eran muy unidos. “De acuerdo,” murmuró, cabizbajo.

Allura lo obligó a encontrar su mirada. “Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te traía un regalo.” De entre los pliegues internos de su vestido, quitó una pequeña caja. “Para que me recuerdes mientras estoy lejos.”

Todos los problemas de Kalor quedaron inmediatamente olvidados al tomar la caja en sus manos. Mientras abría con prisa el paquete, Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo. Dentro, se encontraban cinco figuras de leones, cada una con un diferente color; azul, rojo, negro, verde, y amarillo. Kalor frunció el ceño hacia ellas. “¿Son… juguetes?”

“Algo así,” dijo Allura. Agarró la figura más grande, la negra, y comenzó a retorcer sus brazos. Luego, enroscó la del verde y la del rojo, agregando el azul y el amarillo. Con un solo movimiento, la mandíbula del león negro se abrió, revelando así el rostro de…

“¡Voltron!” exclamó Kalor, tomando el juguete. Rápidamente, empezó a toquetear los brazos y las piernas, girándolas y examinando cada detalle. Allura le sonrió. Kalor saltó y se acercó de repente a Shiro, “Shiro, Shiro, ¡míralo! ¡Es un duplicado exacto!”

Shiro, olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo con el niño que se suponía debía cuidar, tomó el juguete y lo inspeccionó. Dándole la vuelta, se encontró con las palabras “Campeón del Balmera” escritas en letras doradas alrededor de los brazos y la espalda. Sonriendo, volvió a entregárselo a Kalor. “Impresionante.” El príncipe sonrió con aprobación. “Ahora, la princesa ya está lista para la fiesta de despedida, mientras usted sigue en sus ropas normales. ¿Le parece eso correcto?”

Kalor se encogió de hombros. “Supongo… ¿Qué iré a cambiarme?”

“Supone bien,” dijo Shiro, “adelante. Puede jugar con el juguete más tarde.” Kalor, ahora más tranquilo con su juguete, salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Shiro atrás solo para soltar un suspiro resignado.

Allura rio. “Le gustas.”

“Le gusta torturarme.”

“Bueno… sí.” Respondió, “Pero es un buen chico.”

Shiro asintió, “Lo entiendo. Y créame, lo protegería con mi vida.”

“No me preocupa su lealtad para con el trabajo, teniente.” Dijo, con una sonrisa.

Shiro tragó con fuerza. “Shiro… La mayoría me llama solo Shiro, su alteza.”

 “Shiro entonces. Y puede llamarme Allura.”

Shiro parpadeó, sorprendido. “¿Está segura de que eso no es... ya sabe…  inapropiado?”

Allura dejó salir una pequeña risa, y Shiro sonrió ante el sonido. _Saca tu cabeza de las nubes, Shiro,_ pensó para sí mismo, _ella es una princesa y tu un guardia._ “Soy una princesa, Shiro” dijo ella, “todo lo que digo es apropiado.” Le guiñó un ojo entonces, y él tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar otra sonrisa de tonto enamorado. Pero aquello debió parecer como si se estuviera burlando, por lo que ella alzó una ceja. “¿Qué? ¿Acaso duda de mí?”

Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. “En lo absoluto, su… Allura.”

Ella sonrió con suficiencia. “En ese caso, lo veo en la fiesta.”

Se fue entonces, dejando a Shiro con el tiempo suficiente como para sonreír bobamente sin que nadie se ría de él.

 

Ya en la fiesta, Shiro no pudo evitar observar a la Princesa Allura mientras ésta se deslizaba alrededor de la pista de baile. Su belleza era excepcional, pero era su gentileza lo que hacía que su corazón se derrita. Ella reía mientras revoloteaba de un humano a otro, bailando durante toda la velada con naturalidad. Shiro se dio cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía hacia él de vez en cuando, y se preguntó si ella deseaba que bailaran juntos tanto como él lo hacía.

Sin embargo, aún tenía un trabajo por hacer. Arrancó sus ojos lejos de la princesa y se centró en el príncipe… o en el lugar en que el príncipe había estado desde la última vez que Shiro lo había visto, por lo menos. Shiro se masajeó el puente de la nariz. _Este niño va a matarme_ , pensó, antes de escanear entre los numerosos invitados, buscando su preciosa carga.

Mordiéndose el labio, trató de pensar a donde iría él si tuviera 8 años y se encontrara en una fiesta tan elegante. La realidad lo golpeó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la mesa de comida.

Obviamente, había una cantidad de niños allí. Por suerte, el morado era bastante fácil de encontrar, rodeado como estaba de otros dos chicos. “Mi papá peleó en la guerra,” escuchó decir a uno, mientras se acercaba, “Él dijo que los galra son gente-perro.”

“¡No soy un perro!” Kalor protestó, sus orejas caídas. Shiro aceleró el paso.

“¡Mira sus orejas!” dijo otro chico, “¡Parece más un gato!”

“Bueno, ¿y cuál eres?” preguntó el primer chico, “¿Perro o gato?”

El segundo niño comenzó a ladrar hacia Kalor, mientras que el otro hacia su parte maullando. Las manos de Kalor, por su parte, se habían convertido en puños. Shiro comenzó a correr, desesperado por llegar allí antes que se comenzaran a intercambiar golpes.

Al final, no tuvo que hacerlo. En un parpadeo, ambos chicos se encontraron cubiertos de un líquido púrpura. Shiro se detuvo, analizando la escena y tratando de entender que había pasado, mientras los niños gimoteaban, llegando casi a las lágrimas al darse cuenta del estado de sus ropas. Le tomó un momento a Shiro divisar al sirviente detrás de ellos, un niño a su vez, sosteniendo una gran bandeja y recogiendo un recipiente vacío de ponche, sin lucir muy arrepentido.

“¡Estúpido sirviente!” el mas alto de los dos empujó al criado y éste cayó al suelo, “¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Mi madre te desollara vivo por esto!” Se adelantó un paso, preparado para patear al sirviente en el estómago cuando, finalmente, Shiro logró alcanzarlos y tomó al chico por los hombros.

“No hará ninguna de esas cosas,” dijo Shiro en su voz más amenazadora posible. Al parecer funcionó a la perfección, ya que el chico se encogió con miedo. Una vez convencido de que no volvería a atacar, Shiro lo dejó ir. “Ahora, ambos, vuelvan con sus padres. Estoy seguro de que necesitaran un cambio de vestuario.”

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo de inmediato. Shiro se volteó para encontrarse a Kalor ayudando al otro chico a ponerse de pie. Era un poco más bajo que Kalor por un par de centímetros, con el pelo marrón desaliñado y la piel trigueña. Shiro, impaciente, golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie, lo que llamó la atención de Kalor enseguida. “¿Qué le he dicho sobre deambular por allí sin decirme?”

Kalor se encogió de hombros, “Solo estaba buscando algo para comer. Lo estaba manejando.”

“Estuvo a punto de iniciar un accidente intergaláctico, eso es lo que estuvo haciendo. Tiene suerte de que este chico llegara. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” preguntó Shiro.

El chico se frotó el brazo, pensando, claramente, que iba a meterse en problemas. “Lance,” respondió.

Shiro trató de dedicarlo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Gracias, Lance,” él le ofreció su mano y Lance, dudoso, la tomó. Al final, le sonrió de vuelta. Soltándose del agarre, Shiro se volvió hacia Kalor, “Kalor, ¿que decimos?”

Kalor se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. “Gracias, Lance, aunque tuviera controlada toda la situación y no te necesitaba.” Shiro se aclaró la garganta, en señal de advertencia. Kalor suspiró. “Gracias.”

Lance se encogió de hombros, “De nada. Ellos estaban siendo unos idiotas.”

Kalor resopló burlonamente ante eso. “¿Quieres jugar con mi juguete?” preguntó de repente, enseñándole a Voltron. Shiro sonrió. Estaba bastante seguro de que le había dicho a Kalor que dejara eso en su habitación.

Lance se mordió el labio, “Se supone… se supone que estoy trabajando.” Dijo, volviendo la mirada hacia las cocinas.

Las orejas de Kalor volvieron a caer, y el corazón de Shiro se rompió. “Hablaré con tu jefe.” Dijo, “Ustedes vayan a jugar.”

Los rostros de Lance y Kalor se iluminaron y rápidamente corrieron hacia una esquina, para que Kalor pudiera enseñarle a Lance su fantástico robot. Shiro sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia una no-muy-placentera charla con el chef.

 

Shiro comenzó a decaer ligeramente conforme la fiesta continuaba. Allura seguía siendo hermosa mientras bailaba. El Rey Alfor seguía riéndose con sus invitados sobre este tema o el otro. Kalor y Lance seguían jugando con Voltron. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era permanecer despierto y alerta hasta el momento en que Kalor tuviera que ir a la cama.

Aun con todo eso, estaba metido en el trabajo, y por esa razón fue uno de los primeros en notar al invitado sorpresa que apareció, caminando, a través de las gigantes puertas dobles. Su rostro cayó ante la vista de aquella figura, cubierta de negro y morado. Un morado igual a Kalor.

La multitud cayó en un silencio idéntico al de la figura en sí misma, reconociéndola rápida y fácilmente como la consejera de Zarkon. La bruja Haggar.

El mismísimo Rey Alfor dio un paso al frente, sus propios guardias a cada lado, “Usted no es bienvenida aquí,” él dijo, “La guerra ha terminado, Zarkon está muerto. Váyase ahora, y la consideraré desvanecida. Quédese,” Alfor desenvainó su espada, cogiéndola por la empuñadura, “Y morirá.”

La expresión de Haggar se transformó, y una sonrisa estremecedora adornó sus facciones. Aquello fue suficiente para que Shiro despertara de su trance. Rápidamente, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Kalor, lo agarró del brazo, y comenzó a estirarlo hacia las puertas traseras. El joven príncipe sostuvo al juguete de la misma forma, mientras trotaba detrás de Shiro, tratando de mantener su paso. Shiro necesitaba sacar al príncipe de aquella habitación en ese instante. Notó a Lance siguiéndolos de cerca, pero no protestó.

“No soy yo la que va morir esta noche, alteano.” Dijo Haggar, con su temblorosa y áspera voz. Shiro levantó la mirada justo para ver como Haggar levantaba la mano y a Alfor comenzando a levitar en el aire, aferrándose a su propia garganta. Los guardias corrieron hacia el galra, pero se encontraron con un escudo morado impidiéndoles el paso.

“¡Padre!” Shiro escuchó la voz melodiosa de Allura romperse mientras ella trataba de llegar hasta el rey, desesperada mientras intentaba bajarlo meramente con sus manos. La muchedumbre empezó a gritar y a correr en todas las direcciones, alejándose de la pelea.

Shiro llegó a la puerta trasera, pero ésta se encontraba bloqueada por dos robots centinelas galra. Shiro se interpuso entre ellos y Kalor, retrocediendo lentamente. Kalor, sin embargo, difícilmente se dio cuenta del cambio de dirección, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en su abuelo. “Y ahora,” dijo Haggar, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el gentío, “La monarquía alteana, muere.”

Shiro solo tuvo tiempo para cubrir los ojos de Kalor a la par en que el cuerpo de Alfor caía al suelo silenciosamente. Vio a Allura caer con él, ojos rojos mientras gritaba a los cielos con rabia y dolor.

Haggar rio. A cada lado de la habitación, la gente era empujada nuevamente hacia el centro por otros centinelas. Los guardias comenzaron a enfrentárseles, sangre fue derramada de inmediato. “Y ahora,” continuó Haggar, “para la hija,” apuntó uno de sus largos dedos hacia Allura. Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron como platos pero, por suerte, su propia guardia, una pobre alma cuyo nombre Shiro nunca pudo aprenderse, se interpuso en su camino. El eco de su grito se escuchó alrededor de todo el recinto mientras se ahogaba y retorcía en un dolor inimaginable, pero Allura entendió rápidamente y abandonó el cuerpo de su padre, alejándose lo más posible de la espada de Zarkon.

Shiro volvió a agarrar a Kalor del brazo y corrió para interceptarla, Lance aun tras ellos. “Siganme,” dijo, mientras corría hacia las cocinas.

Mas centinelas protegían las puertas de la cocina, pero éstos ya se encontraban luchando con algunos guardias y unos particularmente enfadados, pero desafortunados, invitados. La gente ya estaba comenzando a morir. Shiro desenvainó su espada, manteniendo a Kalor, Lance y Allura detrás de él. No necesitaba pelar con todos, solo necesitaba crear una salida.

Dos centinelas cayeron mientras escoltaba dentro a la familia real y al sirviente. Atrincheró rápidamente la puerta tras él. Los otros invitados no tenían tan asegurado la muerte como Kalor y Allura.

El personal de la cocina yacía muerto en su propia sangre, y Allura tuvo que silenciar su grito con ambas manos mientras Shiro los conducía a través de más puertas, abriéndolas con un crujido. Ni bien alcanzó éstas, las trancó y colocó una mesa frente a ellas, bloqueándolas. “Hay todo un ejército galra afuera.”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Allura entre lágrimas, “¿Cómo es que está pasando esto?”

Un gran estruendo provino desde la puerta del salón. Alguien estaba tratando de forzar la entrada, y ésta no resistiría ante la magia de Haggar.

Shiro comenzó a moverse de aquí para allá, desesperado, tratando de encontrar una salida. Fue entonces cuando notó que su rostro estaba sangrando, probablemente debido a su pelea con los centinelas.

“¡Por aquí!” giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Lance abriendo un panel en la pared, “¡Pasaje secreto, vamos!”

Se escuchó otro estruendo, seguido rápidamente de un golpe en la otra puerta. Shiro empujó a Allura para que vaya primero, agachándose y corriendo lo más rápido que podía, aún con su vestido de gala. Entonces, Shiro empujó a Kalor, “¡Espera!” exclamó Kalor, mientras más estruendos sacudían las puertas, “¡El brazo de Voltron se separó! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!”

Shiro observó que en las manos del niño solo se encontraba el brazo rojo de Voltron, el cuerpo presumiblemente caído en alguna parte.  “¡No hay tiempo!” respondió, volviendo a empujarlo por el pasillo. A regañadientes, Kalor corrió para seguir a su tía.

Shiro indicó a Lance para que sea el siguiente, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, “Bloquearé el pasaje luego de que pases, así no te encontrarán.”

Pese a que su código moral le demandaba que tratara de salvar al sirviente de todas formas, su deber estaba con la familia real. “Ni bien este bloqueado, escóndete. No trates de pelear contra ellos, solo ríndete y no te lastimaran.”

Lance asintió y Shiro corrió tras sus protegidos.

El pasaje los sacó del palacio a través de las alcantarillas. Una vez pudo pararse de nuevo, Shiro cogió en brazos a Kalor y comenzó a correr, Allura a su lado. Escucharon los sonidos de la batalla, pero no se detuvieron, encaminándose hacia una multitud. “Cambien de forma para parecer humanos. Ambos.”

 Allura tragó con fuerza, sus orejas contrayéndose y las marcas rosadas abandonado su rostro, “Pero nuestras ropas…”

“Nos preocuparemos por eso luego. Por el momento, entre menos resalten, mejor.” En sus brazos, Kalor dejó el morado, volviendo a la misma apariencia de más temprano, la de niño humano con cabellos negros. “Nos dirigiremos al puerto,” continuó diciendo Shiro, “Necesitamos sacarlos a ambos fuera de este planeta.”

Desafortunadamente para ellos, los capitanes tuvieron exactamente la misma idea, solo que para sí mismos. No queriendo quedarse cerca para el asedio, la gran mayoría estaba huyendo. Allura, Shiro y Kalor cubrieron sus rostros, tratando de evitar, tanto el olor de los jets, como el polvo que quedaba atrás una vez éstos partían.

Al final, lograron encontrar una nave con las puertas cerrándose rápidamente, pero sin despegar. “¡Esperen!” gritó Allura, “¡Por favor! ¡Esperen!”

Las puertas permanecieron abiertas, pero el capitán no detuvo su secuencia de lanzamiento. Shiro empujó a Allura dentro y luego trató de subir él mismo, aun sosteniendo a Kalor. Shiro no pudo con el peso, sin embargo, y Kalor se resbaló de entre sus brazos. De inmediato, Shiro lo atrapó, sosteniéndolo por el brazo mientras la nave despegaba.

“¡Esperen!” volvió a decir Allura, “¡Paren la nave, tenemos que subirlo a bordo!”

“¡No puedo parar!” exclamó el capitán, “¡Mire!” Shiro se volteó para encontrarse con más centinelas galra inundando el puerto, disparando a las naves en retirada.

“¡Sujétate, Kalor!” dijo Shiro, tratando de subirlo, “¡Sujétate, te tengo!”

Y lo tenía. Hasta que uno de los disparos de los centinelas apareció de la nada, quemándole el codo. Shiro gritó de dolor. Un disparo más, y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar con horror como Kalor caía en una nube de polvo. Estaba seguro de que escucharía los gritos del niño en su cabeza por el resto de su vida.

 

 


	2. Viaje tiempo atrás.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 años después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿los títulos de las canciones varían entre españa y américa latina? duda de la semana.

“¡Hey, Lance!” Pidge se abrió camino entre la multitud con dificultad, buscando a su amigo. “¡Lance!”

Soltó un pequeño chillido al sentir como, de repente, la estiraban por la parte trasera del abrigo, guiándola a través del gentío. Una vez que lograron salir, el extraño la soltó, y Pidge se volteó con el ceño fruncido.  “¡Ugh, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me agarres de esa forma!”

El susodicho rio. “Aw, ¡pero si eres tan tierna y chiquitita!” Pidge siguió frunciéndole el ceño. “Vamos, Hunk nos está esperando.”

Pese a que caminaba a un ritmo constante, Pidge tuvo que acelerar los pasos para mantenerse al mismo nivel que Lance. Éste sonrió de forma burlona al darse cuenta, pero no desaceleró. Al llegar a la siguiente esquina, sin embargo, pararon en seco, y todo rastro de burla desapareció de inmediato. Un punto de control.

“Su identificación, por favor,” pidió el robot triangular.

Lance escaneó el lugar con la mirada. Se encontraban de suerte, ya que no había nadie alrededor.

“Identificación, claro.” Respondió, “Espera, déjame buscarla.” Metió la mano en el bolsillo rápidamente, sintiendo el mango de su pistola mientras creaba una ruta de escape en su cabeza. El sonido de los láseres seguro atraería a más guardias galra, por lo que tendría que volver a agarrar a Pidge y correr hacia alguno de los callejones, esperando que alguna puerta estuviera abierta para que pudieran esconderse…

“Espera un segundo,” dijo Pidge, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, atajando su brazo antes de que pudiera revelar la pistola, “quiero probar algo.” Quitó un papel de su propio bolsillo y se lo enseñó al guardia. El robot escaneó lo que sea que tuviera escrito, comenzó a temblar, y luego cayó al suelo, vacío y sin vida.

“¿Pero qué mierda hiciste?” preguntó Lance, observando como Pidge recogía al androide.

“Programar un virus a puño y letra para cada vez que una computadora lo escaneara, lo descargara.” Pidge lanzó la maquina al aire como si se tratara de una pelota de béisbol. “Voy a divertirme mucho contigo.”

Lance puso los ojos en blanco y estiró a Pidge por el abrigo, de nuevo. “Vamos, seguro los galra pueden sentir cuando uno de sus drones cae. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que envíen a alguien a investigar y no quiero estar cerca cuando eso pase.” Comenzó a desplazarse en una ruta sin sentido entonces, nunca yendo en línea recta por mucho tiempo. “Malditos galra. Ya perdieron la mayor parte del universo, ¿por qué no pueden dejar este planeta también?”

“Claro, como los galra son tan buenos rindiéndose,” dijo Pidge con la voz más sarcástica posible. Lance le quitó la lengua. “¿A dónde vamos, de todas formas?”

“Al viejo palacio,” respondió.

“¿Al palacio? ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que es el mejor lugar para visitar?”

Lance se encogió de hombros, “Hunk dijo que hizo un trato con los _paracaidistas.*_ Además, es el único lugar que los galra evitan. No contamos con algo mejor.”

“Lance, nosotros somos paracaidistas.” Le recordó Pidge.

“¡No por mucho tiempo!” dijo Lance, con una expresión burlona. “Ya corrí la voz entre mis contactos clandestinos, debería difundirse rápidamente. Estaremos reclutando nuestro propio Príncipe Kalor para mañana mismo.”

Llegaron al palacio abriéndose paso a través de ventanas clausuradas. Todos los pasillos lucían igual, pero Lance se movía en ellos con naturalidad.

Finalmente, aparecieron en el gran salón, donde su amigo Hunk los esperaba. “¿Qué opinan?” preguntó, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes vacías.

Tanto Pidge como Lance giraron para examinar el área con detalle; con el polvo y los escombros empujados a un lado, una plataforma ocupaba el lugar donde alguna vez el trono del rey había estado. “Se ve bien, Hunk.” Dijo Lance, sonriendo.

“¡Oh, miren! ¡Encontré esto!” dijo Hunk, arrastrando un cuadro gigante y colocándolo sobre la plataforma. Pidge y Lance parpadearon sorprendidos ante el retrato de la familia real. Lance miró especialmente al rostro del Rey Alfor, mordiéndose el labio y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos.

“Sigo sin entender,” dijo Pidge, “por qué ninguno de nosotros no puede hacerse pasar por el príncipe.”

Lance puso los ojos en blanco. “En primer lugar, tú no puedes. Muy joven. Y Hunk y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Mira,” Lance señaló al príncipe en el cuadro, “todo mal.”

Pidge tomó una de las sillas plegables de metal, abriéndola con un chirrido, “Siento decirte esto, Lance, pero no vamos a encontrar a nadie que se parezca a un medio-galra, medio-alteano. Ese es el punto.”

Lance soltó un suspiro. “Pensé que esa era tu parte del plan, ya sabes, asegurarte de que parezca un alien.”

Pidge agarró un destornillador y al pequeño robot galra para luego comenzar a jugar con él. “¿Estas dudando de mis habilidades de hacker?”

El cuadro se inclinó hacia delante de repente y Hunk lo atajó rápidamente, la cara de la princesa peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Él la volvió a levantar. “¿Cómo hackeas adn de todas formas?”

“No lo hago,” respondió Pidge, quitando la placa externa del robot, ocupándose ahora de los cables interiores. “Pero puedo inyectar cualquier cosa que quiera con estos ingeniosos nanorobots programados por mí. Mientras estén en su corriente sanguíneo, y sea escaneado, lucirá como un hibrido de galra-alteano, con Síndrome de Quirrik, claro.”

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Lance.

“Una enfermedad alteana,” dijo Pidge, “leí sobre ella y creo que lo tengo todo cubierto. No es fatal, pero anula las habilidades cambiaforma de un alteano normal. Podemos decir que nuestro Kalor la tiene y que por eso luce humano.” Pidge sonrió con burla hacia Lance, “Si usted lo desea, oh, majestuoso príncipe, podemos inyectarte con él para que puedas ser Kalor.”

Lance negó con la cabeza. “Tengo un rol diferente en todo esto.” Su mano se dirigió de forma automática hacia su bolso, sintiendo el objeto dentro.

“Lance tiene razón,” dijo Hunk, asegurándose de que el retrato no caería de nuevo para dejarlo ir, “Cambiar de forma no afecta tanto a alguien, no para los alteanos, por lo menos. Solo especies distintas, no rasgos distintos. Nuestro Kalor debe lucir lo suficientemente familiar como para que su tía lo reconozca. Ah, hablando de eso, ¿escucharon los rumores?”

Lance colapsó sobre una de las sillas, alzando los pies en la mesa más cercana. “Siempre hay rumores.”

“Mis rumores son más confiables,” Pidge y Lance compartieron una mirada dudosa. “Escuche de Nina que Rolo dijo que Rax le contó que Shay le comentó que la princesa se va… ¡a casar!”

Pidge alzó una ceja, “¿Con quién demonios se casaría la princesa? Altea fue destruida hace 10 años, no quedan muchos de ellos.”

“Nyma dijo que era humano,” respondió Hunk, acercándose a ellos, “un guardia o algo así.”

Pidge levantó la mirada rápidamente, “No creerás que… Quiero decir, ellos no dijeron…”

Hunk suspiró, “Pidge, incluso mis contactos tienen límites. Si supiera algo, lo diría de inmediato, lo juro.”

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza. Lance y Hunk se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Hunk se encogió de hombros. “Anímate, Pidge,” dijo Lance, “¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tendrás a una princesa como cuñada.”

Pidge sonrió hacia él, sabiendo que estaba tratando de animarla. “Eso dificultaría un poco todo el tema del fraude.” Lance le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Solo para ti,” dijo Lance, “Hunk y yo estaremos al otro lado de la galaxia. Pero primero necesitamos un Kalor, claro.”

“Saben,” dijo Hunk, “Incluso si falsificamos los exámenes de sangre y conseguimos a alguien que se parezca ligeramente a él, no podemos asegurar que la princesa nos crea.”

Lance le dedicó una mueca burlesca, “No te preocupes por eso, Hunk,” se quitó la bolsa y la colocó en la mesa, acariciándola delicadamente, “Tengo todo lo que necesitamos justo aquí.”

 

“¡Pero puedo trabajar!” imploró Keith, “¡Soy… soy bueno con las cosas mecánicas! ¡O podría limpiar… o trabajar en las cocinas! ¡Haré lo que sea!”

“No necesitamos más personal,” dijo el capitán, observando a su tripulación mientras ésta cargaba mercancía a bordo.

Keith siguió insistiendo, “¡Dormiré en la bodega de carga! ¡No me meteré en el camino de nadie! Por favor, por favor, necesito ir al Balmera.”

“¿Comes?” preguntó el capitán, sin prestarle mucha atención.

“¿Qué?” dijo Keith, “Yo… claro, sí.”

“Bueno, no tenemos comida extra. Es un viaje bastante largo, los vuelos espaciales son difíciles, y no podemos alimentarte. Ahora, salimos mañana en la mañana. Si vuelves con un boleto, entras. Si no, no.”

“¡Pero no tengo dinero!” se quejó Keith.

“No es mi problema.” Le entregó a su primer marine su libreta, “Fuera de aquí, niño.” Y se dirigió al interior de la nave.

“¡No soy un niño!” gritó Keith tras él, pero el susodicho ni se inmutó, “¡Legalmente, tengo 18 años! Creo que…” La puerta se cerró y, con una mueca de disgusto, Keith pateó una caja cercana, “Este es el peor cumpleaños de la vida.”

O, por lo menos, él asumía que era su cumpleaños. Ese era el día en que, diez años atrás, lo habían encontrado vagando por la ciudad, sin memoria alguna. El director del orfanato, el Sr. Iverson, había dicho que su familia fue asesinada durante el asedio en la Tierra, y que él había resultado herido. Keith podría haber aceptado esa historia de no ser por un solo detalle.

Quitó la pequeña figura del león rojo de su bolsillo y la observó en busca de apoyo. Sus ropas habían quedado destruidas aquel día, sucias y desgarradas de una forma irreparable, pero el juguete bien aferrado en su mano. Desde entonces, no lo había abandonado. Había perdido todo de su antigua vida, incluyendo sus recuerdos, pero no ese estúpido juguete. Tenía algo escrito en él, aunque dudaba que alguien que no se lo haya pasado viendo fijamente por los últimos diez años (aparte de Keith) lograra leerlo. Cuando era más joven, sin embargo, se notaba claramente que decía “Balmera.”

Suspiró mientras jugueteaba con las piernas. Éstas se enroscaron al cuerpo, luciendo como si tuvieran que estar conectadas a algo más, pero no sabía a qué. No obstante, cada vez que jugaba con él, sentía que estaba cerca a recordar algo. Sentía que había hecho eso mismo hacía algún tiempo… con alguien más… solo que no podía recordar con quien.

_Deberías haber ido al mecánico,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la del Sr. Iverson, _trabajé duro para conseguirte un trabajo decente, mocoso malagradecido e insolente, ¿así es como me pagas?_

Trató de ignorar la voz, pero se le hizo bastante difícil al considerar los últimos hechos. Se había escapado del orfanato ni bien cumplió con la mayoría de edad, había gastado todo su dinero en un _aerodeslizador*_ para llegar a la ciudad, y todo para ir en búsqueda de un pasado del cual no sabía nada. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Le habían robado el aerodeslizador ni bien le había dado la espalda. El capitán de la nave ni siquiera lo miró dos veces. Estaba demasiado lejos del mecánico como para volver, y no tenía absolutamente nada para comer o un lugar para dormir.

“Psst,” escuchó que lo llamaban. Observó a su alrededor. Había una cantidad de gente a su alrededor, yendo y viniendo por el puerto, pero nadie lo estaba mirando a él, “Psssst, psssst, psssssst.”

Finalmente, divisó a una pareja justo detrás de un montón de cajas; un hombre púrpura con el cabello blanco y una pierna de metal, y una mujer amarilla con grandes ojos. El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara e, ignorando a su sentido común, se acercó a él. “Hey,” le susurró, “¿Quieres entrar al Balmera?”  

Keith escaneó el lugar, tratando de ver si alguien los estaba escuchando. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, asintió.

La mujer le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, “Deberías ir al palacio. Habla con el Sr. McClain. Él podrá ayudarte.”

Keith lo miró sorprendido. Por un lado, los del orfanato le habían dicho varias veces que escuchar consejos sospechosos de extraños era una mala idea. Bueno, no habían dicho eso específicamente, pero algo así. Por otro lado, no le quedaban ni opciones ni dinero. Y ya había llegado hasta allí… “Gracias,” dijo entonces, sonriendo. Ellos asintieron, “¿Quiénes son?”

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, “No te preocupes por eso., Somos solo… gente tratando de ayudar.” Y le guiñó un ojo.

Keith alzó ambas cejas y asintió. “De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el camino al palacio?”

 

Keith se alejó del puerto. Mientras lo hacía, pudo ver, casi como un espejismo, a un hombre y una mujer cargando un niño, corriendo hacia las naves, desgarrados y sangrientos. Keith parpadeó y la imagen desapareció. Sacudió la cabeza. Que ridículo.

Siguió las instrucciones de la pareja, contempló el palacio por un momento y luego respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * paracaidistas: creo que es un término mexicano. ¿ idk, los sin techo, sin tierra, ocupantes ilegales. no encontré una mejor palabra que esa.  
> * aerodeslizador: en el inglés original, hoverbike, que sería como una moto voladora o algo así.
> 
> toda corrección es bienvenida, we.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> pueden gritar conmigo en [tumblr](https://lancefuentes.tumblr.com/) y en [twitter. ](https://twitter.com/happylittlepxll)


End file.
